


The Dragon Is Woke

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Parisona! [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: For "yoepli" on Tumblr, as a "thank-you present!"It used to be said that Kagami did not hesitate.She knew better now than to take her mother's words at face value.When the chips are down & Lila goes too far, Kagami learns that Longg is not the only dragon on her side.





	The Dragon Is Woke

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Fresh Timeline, just so we're clear.

Kagami understood many facts of life. Some of them were new, and some were older. Clouds are white, the sky is blue, and Lila Rossi is not to be trusted about anything, least of all her stories.

Despite the contradictory words of everyone in Adrien’s class but Marinette, this was only proven as true when Lila nearly took Hawkmoth’s Miraculous; however, she did succeed in snatching Mayura’s. There was a lot of confusion and emotions that ran; mostly from Lila’s betrayal, but for Adrien it was due to the fact that when Mayura was revealed, Hawkmoth’s identity became rather obvious. Thankfully, he was taken down quickly as well, and the two were promised a lightened sentence for their cooperation & in Hawkmoth’s case, using his Miraculous only to help fight the new villainess Pavona and giving it and any other Miraculous items up afterwards. Apparently, Lila didn’t know about a curse placed on the Peafowl brooch, but Gabriel had, so he suggested letting her wear herself out before going in. Thankfully, this freed Nathalie from the curse, as she no longer was the wielder of the Peafowl.

Kagami was honored to hear that Ladybug couldn’t think of any better “persistence predator” than her; she had been chosen to become Ryuuko again, and Ladybug had been on her way to give her the choker when Pavona struck in an attempt to take it for herself.

Kagami had been knocked to the side when she jumped in, and she immediately found a blade-filled fan pointed at her, with Pavona making the threat that Ladybug give in or let the civilian fencer die.

It seemed hopeless for Kagami, as she had hesitated and been too slow to get up. _No,_ Kagami mused, _that’s how my mother thinks; I know there’s a difference between tenacity and stubbornness_. 

That’s when the voice came.

_“GOOD, GOOD! AT LAST, YOU HAVE CAME TO THE TRUTH!”_

The voice was loud, but more of a boisterous loudness than a deep, booming loudness (although the voice echoed in her head somewhat). Before she could ponder this voice any further, the mother of all headaches showed up, and she gave a sudden grunt of pain, nearly collapsing to the street. She had a high pain tolerance, however, so the monologuing Pavona didn’t notice a thing.

_“YOU HAVE MOVED PAST FOLLOWING A FOLLOWER & STARTED TO FOLLOW A TRUE LEADER. I AM PROUD OF YOU!”_

Kagami felt something appear on her face. It covered her eyes, not unlike a mask. Had Longg reached her? No, it wasn’t so - she wasn’t wearing the choker. She decided to focus on this voice.

_“I AM ACKNOWLEDGED, SO WE SHALL BEGIN A CONTRACT. I AM THOU, THOU ART I…”_

The mask suddenly became a burden on her face. It felt like it was gaining weight, slowly growing heavier and heavier on her face, just dragging her down if given too much time. 

“THERE IS A GREAT DIFFERENCE IN SIMPLE SYNONYMS, AND GREAT DIFFERENCE BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL. YOU KNOW WHICH IS WHICH WITH THE FORMER… NOW SHOW ME YOUR POWER IN THE LATTER!”  
She grabbed it in one fluid motion, and ripped it off, causing an ethereal blue blaze to burst out of thin air. This caught Pavona’s attention, but by then the flames had consumed the area around Kagami too much to reach her. Oddly enough, Kagami seemed unharmed.

* * *

The flames suddenly gave out, disappearing in a flash & leaving a new figure standing behind Kagami like a soldier behind their commanding officer, waiting for orders.

[The creature was not all there, one could say - the torso and down were missing, likely on the other side of a giant, shadowy puddle of dark purple magic. Its features were clearly draconian, with a barbed neck, a forked tongue and sharp teeth being prominent in what made it so scary.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ac/f2/17/acf217dbfc965d748f28d95106abf34d.jpg)

The empowered Kagami looked at Lila, and her face contorted in disgust. “You… you who has threatened this city, this world, you shall perish!”

Pavona looked scared, but she regained most of her bearings (she was still shuddering a little) and prepared herself for battle. Kagami was many steps ahead of her in that regard - that is to say, she was ready a while ago.

“You won’t back down? Fine - you were going to be on the receiving end of punishment no matter how you reacted. _Level her… **[Zirnitra](https://enacademic.com/dic.nsf/enwiki/1394113)**!_”

With that, she charged into battle, and while the battle was long, it ended with Kagami - or Huntress, as she would nickname herself - and her allies claiming a total victory. Lila, on the other hand, was just totaled and totally destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Zirnitra is based off of Slavic Mythology - I think Wendish is a subdivision or something...  
> Arcana: Fool


End file.
